Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices are increasing. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), have been studied and used to meet various demands for the display devices.
Among the display devices, the liquid crystal display panel of the LCD includes a liquid crystal layer, and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate disposed to face each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display panel displays an image using light provided by the backlight unit of the LCD.